That ruddy Phone
by FremioneMyLightMyLove
Summary: Fred surprises Hermione


Getting right into it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione was sprawled on the bed, on her back and her legs spread. "Ahh~ Fred" She moaned out as his tongue stroked slowly through her folds as she held him there. "Ooh~" As her moans got steadily louder and she became more vocal, he would add unexpected motions with his mouth around her nub of nerves.

"O-oh yes~ Ahh~" Her grip on her lover's hair tightened as his tongue darted into her and around the nerves. She desperately wanted to buck her hips but his strong masculine hands held her down on her white sheets.

Pulling her from her heaven on earth, a buzzing noise made Fred and his ministrations on her body. Hermione looked over to her nightstand and saw her phone vibrating.

"Go on. Answer it." He told her, his expression filled with lust and want. Fred wanted to give his witch her release that she was begging him for a few minutes before.

Hesitantly grabbing the phone, she felt guilty that their alone time was being interrupted by a piece of stupid muggle technology.

"It's your brother."

"Which one?"

"George."

"Why's he calling?" Fred scrunched up his nose, his expression going from confusion to a bit of jealousy. He knew they didn't talk very much so why would he be calling now?

"I haven't a clue." She answered the phone ad was immediately greeted ecstatically.

"What's up George." She supported her weight on her elbows, phone to her ear, as Fred too leaned onto the bed, hovering over her midsection.

"Nothing much. I wanted to ask you something." His voice was clear and a small hint of curiosity laced his voice.

"Well, shoot then-_ nghh~ _" she pushed the phone away just as quickly as had felt the moan start to come up. Looking down at Fred, she saw his mouth enveloping her cunt and could feel his tongue sensually rubbing circles around her extremely sensitive nerves.

"Alright, I'll make this quick.. Have you seen Fred since this morning?" He didn't sound to worried, but Hermione wouldn't have noticed either way as she was too focused on other actions being done to her at the moment. Heat began to repool down in her naval.

"No-oh~ I haven't" she tried to answer as normally as possible, despite the heavenly actions being done to her clit and lower lips. "Why do you ah~ask?" she bit her inde joint to stop the moans from coming out when Fred decided to penetrate her with two fingers, scissoring and curling them occasionally. This man is going to be the death of me… Hermione couldn't form any real chain of thoughts as her body subconsciously began rocking to the rhythm of his sucking and darting motions. She could feel the familiar knot beginning to form in her belly, only growing stronger with every scissoring motion.

"Oh he said he was going over to your flat to talk some details over." Voices were heard the background of the phone call, that Hermione assumed might have been one of their numerous siblings or even parents. Hermione wasn't making any real effort to know who though.

"O-oh, well I imagine I that he stopped by the Leaky Cau-ah~ldron for lunch, oh~" Her moans were silent, but she wasn't sure if George could hear them from his end of the call. She really hoped not or else pulling the phone away was going to be useless.

Feeling another finger be added to her folds, she let out a loud gasp, holding the phone as far away from her mouth as she could to avoid it being heard. Her free hand tried to bring Fred's mouth closer to her core as she could as she brought the phone back to her ear.

"What in the word are you doing?" Ah the Golden Question Hermione dreaded.

"Y-Yoga." Hermione struggled as another finger was being pumped into her. She knew Fred was doing on purpose to make her vocal. Watching her struggle had to be one of his kinks, Hermione had to be sure of it. the pleasure building up was starting to become unbearable

"Hmm…" George seemed to think about how he would form his response. "Do stay away from the Pretzel. Just stick to the simple ones. What you're doing sounds too hard."

"Nope! Not too ha- _ah~ _-rd! She realised that she may have said it a bit too loudly and to intensely. "Not in pain-ngh~ don't worry" She quickly added.

"Uh… Alright…? Well, if you see him, tell him I hav-" At that very moment, the knot that had been steadily forming and building up sent waves of pleasures throughout her body and made Hermione moan out as loudly as she could. "Hermione?"

Realising she still had the phone by her ear, she blushed very brightly and apologised, leveling her breathing. "Yes?"

There was a small moment of silence on both ends before the divine question was popped.

"Fred… He's eating you out right now... Isn't he…" He seemed so hesitant to ask while Hermione blushed even darker. His voice had whispered the appropriate portion of his question as if he didn't want anyone else hearing what he had asked

"What!? Of course not!" She tried to quickly turn his attention away, though she was unsuccessful. A chuckled rang out on the other line before he resumed speaking.

"His phone has a tracker and it's in your kitchen right now." Hermione couldn't feel more embarrassed. "Oh and Angelina uses the Yoga excuse all the time. Please tell him I have his parcel and he's doing a damn good job doing whatever he's doing to you right now."

Now it was Fred's turn to answer. "Thanks!"

"Aye! No problem!" George replied to his brother loudly so that he could hear. "I'll let you get back to your little activities. Have a good afternoon." and he hung up.

"Why aren't you more embarrassed!? You're twin brother just heard me have an-an-"

"An orgasm?" He winked teasingly at her.

"YES! That's not the kind of thing people want to hear over the phone!"

"Well, now that you aren't on the phone anymore, i can really let loose on you." As Hermione was about to continue, Fred kissed her deeply and climbed over her, pushing his jogging pants down from his waist and onto the floor. "_Don't hold back , love~. Let me hear you._" His husky low voice sent shivers down her spine as he positioned himself.


End file.
